disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1983
begins broadcasting.]] ]] opens.]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 11 **The Sword in the Stone'' (limited; re-issue) **''Trenchcoat'' *March 25 - The Sword in the Stone (re-issue) *April 29 - Something Wicked This Way Comes *July 15 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (re-issue) *October 7 - Never Cry Wolf (limited) *December 16 - The Rescuers (re-issue) Shorts *February 14 - A Goofy Look at Valentine's Day *March 11 - Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (limited) *March 25 - Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *October 17 - Disney's Haunted Halloween (schools) *December 16 - Mickey's Christmas Carol *December 21 - Disney's Wonderful World of Winter *? - Donald Duck's Cartoon Jamboree Events *April 1 - Walt Disney Pictures is opened as a studio division of Walt Disney Productions. Character debuts *March 3 - Dreamfinder, Figment *April 29 - Mr. Dark *October 7 - Tyler, Rosie Little, Ootek, Mike Theme parks *March 3 - The original Journey Into Imagination ride-through attraction opens at Epcot. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland opens. *May 23 - Pinocchio's Daring Journey opens at Disneyland. *May 25 - The new Fantasyland opens at Disneyland as a heavily-revamped version of the original version. *June 4 - 18-year-old Philip Straughan of Albuquerque, New Mexico drowns in the Rivers of America while trying to pilot a rubber emergency boat from Tom Sawyer Island that he and a friend had stolen from a "cast members only" area. *October 1 - Horizons opens at Epcot. Television *April 18 - The Disney Channel begins broadcasting. *May 3 after 29 years the long-running Walt Disney anthology series airs it's last episode Mickey and Donald Kidding Around on CBS it will return Three years later as The Disney Sunday Movie on ABC. Home video releases VHS *March - The Last Flight of Noah's Ark *April - American Heroes: Featuring Paul Bunyan and Pecos Bill *June - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (Volumes 1 to 2) **''The Great Locomotive Chase'' **''Trenchcoat'' **''Tex'' **''Johnny Tremain and the Sons of Liberty'' *September - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (Volume 3) *October - Something Wicked This Way Comes *November **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics'' (Volumes 4 to 5) **''Kidnapped'' *December 27 **''In Search of the Castaways'' **''The Happiest Millionaire'' Laserdisc releases *? - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Chip 'N' Dale with Donald Duck, Pluto, Scary Tales, Sport Goofy, Disney's Best of 1931-1948, More Sport Goofy Video Games *August 5 - Sorcerer's Apprentice (Atari 2600) *''Mickey in the Great Outdoors'' (Atari 8-bit computers) *''Discs of Tron'' (Arcade) People Births *January 2 - Kate Bosworth (actress, model, and singer) *January 7 - Brett Dalton (actor) *January 16 - Marwan Kenzari (actor and comedian) *January 17 - Rickey Collins (actor and voice actor) *January 19 - Hikaru Utada (singer, songwriter, producer, composer, and arranger) *February 23 **Emily Blunt (actress and singer) **Aziz Ansari (actor and comedian) *February 27 - Kate Mara (actress) *March 1 - Lupita Nyong'o (actress and director) *March 10 **Carrie Underwood (singer, songwriter, and actress) **Rafe Spall (actor) *March 11 - Lucy DeVito (actress) *March 28 - Natalie Lander (actress and singer) *April 1 - Matt Lanter (actor, voice artist, former reality TV personality, and model) *April 2 - Yū Hayashi (voice actor) *April 4 - Eric Andre (actor, comedian, and television host) *April 9 - Allyn Rachel (actress, voice actress, writer, and comedian) *April 10 - Jamie Chung (actress) *April 21 - Gugu Mbatha-Raw (actress) *May 6 - Adrianne Palicki (actress) *May 12 - Domhnall Gleeson (actor, director, and writer) *May 14 - Amber Tamblyn (actress, author, director, and writer) *May 19 - Jessica Fox (actress and voice actress) *June 10 - Leelee Sobieski (actress) *June 17 - Jamal Mixon (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *June 20 - Grace Potter (singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, and actress) *July 6 - Brady Bluhm (actor) *July 29 - Tania Gunadi (actress and voice actress) *August 9 - Ashley Johnson (actress and voice actress) *August 11 - Chris Hemsworth (actor) *August 13 - Sebastian Stan (actor) *August 14 - Mila Kunis (actress and voice artist) *August 22 - Jorge Diaz (actor and voice actor) *September 5 - Christian Buenaventura (actor) *September 21 - Joseph Mazzello (actor and writer) *September 25 - Donald Glover (actor, screenwriter, and comedian) *October 3 - Tessa Thompson (actress, voice actress, singer, and musician) *October 5 - Jesse Eisenberg (actor, comedian, screenwriter, and playwright) *October 24 - Adrienne Bailon (actress, singer-songwriter, dancer, and television personality) *November 7 - Adam DeVine (comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter) *November 18 - Robert Kazinsky (actor and model) *November 19 - Adam Driver (actor) *December 2 **Jana Kramer (actress and singer) **Daniela Ruah (actress) *December 30 - Josh Sussman (actor) Deaths *January 17 - John W. Dunn (screenwriter and animator) *March 27 - James Hayter (actor) *May 16 - Fred Hellmich (animator) *May 23 - George Bruns (composer) *July 29 - David Niven (actor) *September 5 - Yale Gracey (Imagineer, writer, and layout artist) *December 8 - Slim Pickens (Rodeo performer, actor, and voice actor) *December 31 - Ralph Wright (actor, screenwriter, and director) Artists joined *Rob Minkoff - Director for The Lion King and The Haunted Mansion. *Kelvin Yasuda - Effects Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, and Oliver & Company. *Philip Phillipson - Background Designer on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Little Mermaid. *Kelly Asbury - Disney/DreamWorks Director and Screenwriter who worked on Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and Toy Story. *Philo Barnhart - Assistant Animator on The Little Mermaid and The Rescuers Down Under. *Stephen Hickner - Current Storyboard Artist for Dreamworks Animation. Worked as an Assistant Animator on The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, and The Brave Little Toaster. *Steve Starr - Assistant Effects Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Little Mermaid. es:1983 fr:1983 pt-br:1983 Category:Years in Disney history